Meet Again
by K Double Prime
Summary: 'People are reborn after they die. They can forget everything and redo their lives.' Aston died a poor death. I realized that I didn't get to know him that much. I wish I could. - Fuuka [post-series AU, may eventually include other ships]
1. Chapter 1

I haven't published anything here in years and you might want to give me a wide berth, especially when it comes to writing. I grew attached to some characters of the series and couldn't handle their deaths so here I am. AND I figured not a lot of guys visit the IBO section and I might be ranting to myself here...

I do not own the characters portrayed in this story except for the ones unmentioned in the original material. Characters and copyrights belong to their respective owners.

* * *

"Hey," Fuuka was never one to charge into a fight without thought, so when she saw the Chryse bullies at it again, she had the two Tekkadan guys with her in on the plan. "What could it be this time?"

The bullies glared at her, from head to toe. One of them, the uglier one, wolf whistled, "What, you gonna play with us instead of this guy? Pretty sis?"

Her honey eyes narrowed. Although she is confident with herself, her beautiful two toned hair her greatest asset, these 'heathen fools' don't know anything about being delicate. Not that she was entertaining the thought of actually joining them but they could have learned to smooth talk women to contrast their dirty and ugly faces. At her silence, they pushed down their original target.

Still with an angry glare pointed at the hoodlums, Fuuka helped the fallen guy onto his feet. It was weird; the man's arms were muscular enough and he's quite heavy. The young woman thought that he was most probably a pacifist. "You guys better go and scram," was her last warning.

They were about to team up on her until two men, garbed in Tekkadan jackets, came into view. "Where'ja go, Miss Fuuka?" hollered one of them to which Fuuka answered with a wave. She had turned for barely a second but the thugs were gone as fast as Jupiter winds.

"What was that about?" asked the black haired Tekkadan member. His light blue eyes scanned the perimeter but found no traces of the thugs.

"Oh, it's those thugs again, trying to scrape some cash from this man," answered the blond woman.

"Uh, thanks." Green eyes pierced through her and a wave of painful memories wracked her mind. She never forgot how much fun they had together despite him not speaking much words. She never forgot the pain he caused when he left, and the void in their hearts could never be filled. He might have been blunt and crass at times but Fuuka knew he was kind.

But he died.

"Mr. Aston..." his name rolled off her tongue readily even after years have passed with it unused. She used to cry whenever she remembered, but that was back when she was still a child. Nowadays she would smile at their happy memories and then go on to imagine what life could have been if Aston did not die. "I'm sorry!" as she shyly tucked a strand of golden hair behind her ear.

"I should be the one who's sorry," answered the man.

"Well, please be careful around these parts!" Fuuka hurriedly left after waving goodbye at the Tekkadan guys. They, too, were perplexed.

"Hey," the dark haired man stopped the two men from leaving.

* * *

The house was still empty when she arrived. They had recently moved back to Mars. But now they have a better life. Teaching has become her passion though it was not her job that landed them back on the red planet. She goes wherever Takaki goes.

So does he.

The tablet in her hands displayed an old photo of them three. Back then, Aston was still getting used to being friends with them and would act distant at times. That one time when he was feeling friendly went to telling a story he heard from Delma. Though second-hand in nature, Fuuka religiously listened to Aston's story.

'People are reborn after they die. They can forget everything and redo their lives.'

Fuuka smiled as she gently swiped over the photo, her tears threatening to fall yet again. "Maybe fate was kinder to you this time... Look at you, no longer scruffy!" Her finger traced over Aston's facial scar. She once asked him how he got it but he grunted at her as a no. She never pried again. And she regretted it.

"Fuuka?" Takaki called from the door.

The young woman then wiped away the tears and bid goodbye to her old friend.

* * *

That night was a sleepless one for Fuuka. She sat up on her bed, alone in her room with thoughts of the man who looked like Aston. As she twirled her long golden locks in her fingers, she mentally kicked herself for calling him out; he probably thought she was weird. "But..." he looked well-off from the way he carried himself. Rather than somebody who didn't want to socialize at all, the man acted with distance to them when they were in the outskirts of Chryse. Not only that but Fuuka saw traces of disgust on his face. "Although he was stifling it... so he's still good?"

She shook her head. She barely knew Aston back then, there would be no difference now. "He's not even Aston."

* * *

"Whoa!"

"Wah, Teacher Fuuka, over here! Over here!" The children all fought for her attention.

"Alright, alright, calm down everyone!" Fuuka had a wide smile on her lips even though the children pulled at her on all directions. They were young, around ten, and those data ports were sticking out of their backs. She would shudder every time she saw it but the happiness they had right then made her forget all that.

"Play time's over!" one of the adult members of Tekkadan shouted and his voice herded the kids together. They were visually bummed out that they had to go back to practice.

Mars is a lot better nowadays but that does not stop some groups from buying human debris and turning them into soldiers. Pirates are the common source of the children that Tekkadan brings home from their excursions. The family gets on getting bigger. It might be more expensive but with the help of others, all the orphans get by.

"I see this is where you spend your free time."

Her spine shuddered. She did not want to turn and face those piercing green eyes, the phantom of a man she lost a long time ago. But then, the boss called out to her and she would not want to disrespect him.

"He asked for you to take him around. I insisted that you weren't a part of Tekkadan and have limited knowledge of the facility but, damn, he wouldn't take a no."

The green eyed man held out a hand. "I'm Aston. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Fuuka."

Though hesitant, Fuuka took the handshake. Her heart was clamoring in her chest and her mind was overrun with memories. "It's nice for us to meet again, Mr. Aston."

* * *

Hello, thank you for reaching this point! I hope you leave a message, whether it would be yay or nay, it's a-okay!

Thanks again.


	2. Chapter 2

I bet some of the previous viewers/visitors of this story hoped that it would be a TakakixAston story. I'm sorry that I disappointed you. I know, talking to myself again.

* * *

"Well, the only parts I know well are the lounge and the mess hall," Fuuka nervously smiled. She wrung her hands impatiently as the green-eyed man observed her with his wordless glare. Finally he nodded and asked her to lead him around.

They were around the mess hall when a burly man with a strong glare passed them by. Fuuka was too nervous to realize that Akihiro Altland had called her. "Aston?" but that registered in her ears. And so did Akihiro's uncertain tone as the green-eyed man turned to greet him. Aston's glare was sharp, a defense mechanism he has developed over the years, but something like that will not deter a similarly intimidating man like Akihiro.

Fuuka quickly tried to correct the huge man but Aston was quicker with the blunt words. "What is it with this place that people seem to know me?" He neither had annoyance nor hate in his features. He was curious to say the least.

Akihiro quickly apologizes for his mistake. "Ah, sorry. I mistook you for someone I knew." Then a small boy came up to them, latching himself on Akihiro's leg. His bright green eyes stared at the adults with curiosity, yet he stayed speechless as Akihiro ruffled the small child's dark brown hair.

Another kid, older, went up to them. "Are we going home already, pops?"

"Not yet." Although Akihiro answered to his eldest, his eyes were trained on the green-eyed man as they engaged in a glaring competition.

"Ugh!" Masahiro puckered his lips in annoyance. "Aston's been bugging me all day." The child in question then came up to Fuuka and quietly hugged her. Flustered, the woman awkwardly patted the young boy's head, "There's a good boy..."

* * *

"Sir," a man in suit opened the car door for him. "Are you alright, sir?"

"I'm fine," answered Aston as he stood before the opened car. He looked over his shoulder and saw the shoddy Tekkadan base. Some of them didn't care for him while some looked surprised, as if they saw a ghost. "I just saw a mini-me in there." He got in and the door closed.

His driver followed in and strapped on for the ride. "Your mini-me?"

As they drove off, the base slowly disappeared in the horizon. In a weak voice, Aston was glad he was out of there. "Yeah."

* * *

"Does your brother know?" asked Akihiro as he pulled his son up to his broad chest. His child Aston may be quiet but is frequently all smiles and has a positive attitude. His son's eyes were also round and big and kind like his wife's. He shook his head; he was thinking that his son was far too different from the first Aston. But something made him rethink. It may be because the first one had to go through a lot of shit and had to change. Still, Fuuka continued to stare at the distance.

"Does her brother know what?"

Suddenly, both of his sons were giddy at the sound of their mother's voice.

"Whoa, settle down, you two!" Lafter hugged back Aston who had clutched onto her legs. Masahiro did not go unrewarded for his hug either. "What'cha two talkin' about?"

Akihiro hoped that Fuuka would answer the question. She's still quiet though, in her own world. He looked on the ground instead. If it was something that she was not willing to talk about, he was in no place to raise it. Seeing somebody who looks exactly like the dead is harrowing, as if losing loved ones for the first time wasn't painful enough. He didn't give enough time to know the dead Aston and he knew Takaki and Fuuka were friends with him; they would be most upset out of all the people who knew Aston, bar Delma.

"There was this guy who looked a lot like Aston," Masahiro answered for them. The child then smirked and looked up at his father, mischief clear on his features. "Did you have a love child, pops?" He got hit in the head for saying so. Because he did not understand how genetics worked, if it was cheating, Lafter having the said love child (with Naze Turbine) is more plausible.

Lafter then smiled as she nursed Masahiro's injury. "Nah! He must have been reborn! Right?" Her bright smile looked goofy to their children but to Akihiro, it was the light of hope. She couldn't be less right and he agreed with a nod. The woman then hugged his insanely buff arm and squealed. "So don't be sad, Fuuka-chan! This might be the chance!" causing the younger blond female to blush heavily.

"W-What!? No! No." Fuuka wrung her hands again as her blush deepened in color. "If, if... I mean," she then straightened and with a determined expression she spoke her thoughts. "He's probably a lot younger than me. Besides, he's well off. He's better off with other women."

Lafter tapped her foot on the ground and then waved a finger at her. "Tut, tut, Fuuka! That's not the right way of thinking! Age does not matter in love!" She and her husband are a living proof, although there wasn't that big a gap. Akihiro knew well that this kind of thing is best left to the women lest he put himself in a vocal battlefield. So he picked up Aston and pulled Masahiro away, and in the quietest way he knew, the three of them slipped out of trouble.

* * *

Thanks again for reading!

Regards,

K


	3. Chapter 3

So I'm still waiting for that episode... I sure hope everything is alright. Nevertheless, this story will move on the way it would regardless of what happens canonically.

Gundam IBO: Oh, so you're expecting a love team/pairing? It'd be a shame if something were to happen to one of them!

* * *

"So she moved back to Mars, huh?" Aston reviewed the file submitted to him. The details were stark, probably because there wasn't anything out of the ordinary aside from Fuuka's brother being an ex-member of Tekkadan. The reason for his resignation was unknown. "Hm. They were on Earth when one of the wars sprouted between Arbrau and SAU."

He sighed, unimpressed. "Isn't there anything else?"

But his people shook their heads.

"What about the Aston that they were talking about?"

Again, his bodyguard shook his head. "The nearest person is Aston Altland, sir. He's listed as one of the soldiers who were killed in action." He transfered the report to Aston's terminal. "But I'm afraid that's all there is."

No wonder people gawked at him as if he was some kind of exotic animal. The dead Aston was his spitting image. No. More properly, he should be the spitting image of the dead soldier. Aside from the jarring facial scar, the only difference between them is their height and weight at that age. It sent a frightening shudder down his spine and shook his personal beliefs, whatever they may be.

Aston shrugged and stood up from his seat, picked up his jacket and walked out of his office. The only way to find out more was from the woman herself.

* * *

"I don't remember being a big guy in the manufacturing industry. So how come everyone knows who I am?" Aston had cornered her in the orphanage amidst the children. By doing so he scared them and made them retaliate by pulling at him, hoping to free their beautiful teacher from his grasp. "Whay do you want?" He hissed, his grip growing tighter by the second.

"N-No, that's not it!" Fuuka was more concerned for the children, signalling them that everything was alright. Her smile was wistful. "If I told you everything, you'd probably think it's funny. A made up story by someone who wants to make-believe." Then she pushed through the green-eyed man and herded the children together and sent them inside. Atra herself was suprised to see the Aston look-alike but decided to not say a word as she held the cowering children.

Once alone with him, Fuuka began her heart-wrenching retelling of the age-old tale. "Around twenty years ago, my brother was left on Earth for Tekkadan's new branch. As you may already know, the war between Arbrau and SAU began at the same time. It brought death to both sides and we weren't any fortunate. We had a friend, Aston, who was once a human debris. He even told me that everything else tastes better because he used to eat trash." Fuuka choked on her unshed tears. She was searching for the words to continue with but the Aston now found it difficult to watch.

But the blond woman shook her head. "He made a good soldier. He hardly put value in his own life. He had a hard time socializing with others. Cold and blunt. Like a weapon he was emotionless, although I know he was struggling inside. He wanted to be happy. I wanted him to be happy... with us... with me. I wanted him to be a human." Her tears fell and her voice cracked.

"He once told me a story that people who died are reborn to the next life." Wiping away her tears, Fuuka took a deep breath, after which she stared into those sharp green eyes of the present Aston. They never changed, still having the same coldness. But they no longer yearn for a meaning. The moment she realized that he was not the Aston she yearned for caused more tears to fall from her eyes. "This time is better, isn't it? Letting us meet again, too."

Yet Aston could not sustain his gaze, instead looking into the distance. "I... am not that Aston."

"Then that's good. I am overjoyed knowing that."

"But why are you still crying?"

* * *

"You look tired, son." His father's voice cracked through the receiver. Although it was recorded, he was given enough time to answer with an 'I'm fine'. "I know you could handle the affairs there. Mars is quite a ways far so why don't you go straight home after you wrap up the meetings there?" He was supposed to inspect Dort as well. But with his father's suggestion, he will cancel.

A steaming steak rolled out of the kitchen and his maid placed it front of him. The gleaming utensils gazed back at him with green eyes. With a tired sigh, he looked up at the ornate ceiling. "He ate garbage back then..." He never thought of it before and always regarded his food as something common. But hearing that story from Fuuka, he couldn't help but taste the fullness of his steak, the different savory flavors that mixed and melted in his mouth, and be thankful for it.

The old men droned on and on about expanding the business and how successful they are in Mars. Aston could barely keep in his yawn and he wanted to skip the worthless meeting that he was currently sitting in. He stared at the windows and at the setting sun and figured he wasn't going to spend any more time than he already did. "Is there anything else?" he asked without parting his eyes from the beautiful Martian scenery. The old men were suddenly quiet and he bet they were pissed at him. "If there isn't, then I'm going. If there are urgent things, wire them to my secretary and I'll sort them out as soon as possible." Then he stood and left, regardless of what they thought of him.

It wasn't like he was going to see them anytime soon after he goes back to Earth. He could pretty much piss them off and leave. But that was the problem. He would not have enough excuses to actually go to Mars once the business trip was over. But he's not willing to stay any longer in one of those useless meetings; they accomplish nothing.

Aston sighed. "Is this the life he dreamed of? I wonder..." Before he knew it, he had wandered towards the outskirts of the city and into the impoverished opposite side of the hustle and bustle. There it was practically dead, a passerby once in a while. Otherwise it was silent. Until a couple of Tekkadan members trudge into the dusty street with a beautiful blond woman in tow.

* * *

I'm watching through the traffic function of ff dot net; I hope it's accurate. So, I'm glad there are readers. :)

Again, thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Gee, Sunrise should just... ugh.

I do not own Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans

* * *

"Sorry about our place," said Fuuka as she prepared tea in the kitchen, passing glances towards the Aston that sat in her living room. Now that she got a good look at him, he was a lot taller and more handsome than she anticipated. A long time ago, she would revel at Aston's majestic green eyes, and now it is of better state that she can't stop ogling them. She shook her head. "Now is not the time for that!"

Fuuka sat opposite Aston as the tea rested in between them; none of them actually wanting to move in fear of surprising the other.

The door then clicked open and Takaki came in, his keys jangling. "Fuuka? We have a guest?" He had mentally noted that the shoes were expensive looking and were in great condition; he had no idea that they had a rich acquaintance. He almost dropped his bag when the guest came into view. "A-Aston!?" he shook his head strongly and reminded himself that Aston was dead. "Oh, eh, sorry! I'm Takaki Uno, Fuuka's brother." He held out a hand for a shake which the present Aston took hesitantly.

"So you're one of them?"

Takaki did not understand and looked at Fuuka for any clue. The woman simply smiled.

"I mean, one of the people that Aston once befriended?" It was weird and eerie, asking about himself in third-person. But he still couldn't wrap his head around the possibility of reincarnation.

* * *

"Thank you," said Aston as his car stopped in front of the Uno's house to fetch him. His bodyguard came out of the car and bowed. The car door was opened yet Aston remained in his placed, fixed into Fuuka's honey eyes. She was stiff and had an awkward smile. "Sorry that I barged in like that."

"Oh, no, no! It's totally fine! I haven't had guests for so long and having one is refreshing." Again, Fuuka's smile was uncomfortable. Not only that but she squeezed her hands together again. "I... I'd really appreciate it if Mr. Aston would visit again..." A tingly heat crept into her face and a slight blush lit her face. "B-but it's okay if you don't have the time. No need to push yourself-"

Aston smiled. "I don't mind hanging out." With these simple words, Aston put a huge smile on Fuuka's face. A smile so wide and with happiness overwhelming, tears fell from the woman's eyes and her smile turned into a stifled sob. He was genuinely concerned, after hearing the story behind everything, he should be, and he held the sobbing woman by the arms. "Miss Fuuka... I'm sorry."

"Haha, I'm sorry, too. Being so emotional!"

Finally, Aston turned to the car and got on, as the drama was too much to handle for him. He sighed as the engine roared to life. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

The woman watched the car zip through the dusty street. Glad that she did not get too impulsive, Fuuka went back to their house to clean up. However, she hasn't realized what the consequences are and will continue to fail to see it.

* * *

Fuuka was awakened in the middle of the night by none other than Takaki. Her brother was having a nightmare, groaning and grunting while tossing and turning in bed. She had to shake him rigorously for him to awaken. When he did, he had a distant look in his eyes and his teeth were clenched.

"Brother?" and she wiped away the sweat that riddled Takaki's forehead.

"Can I have some water, Fuuka?"

"Wait here."

Takaki rested his head in his hands.

* * *

Shopping always set Fuuka's mind at ease, especially shopping for cleaning supplies. They were out on an errand from Atra after the woman realized how dirty the base was again, despite being filled with able-bodied men. But that was the point, able-bodied men being men. Before they left, she was commanding the Tekkadan soldiers, and if Orga saw how she took lead, he would be proud.

"Okay, bring all of those to the base and get going!" Fuuka playfully slapped Masahiro's back, causing Gekki to snigger at his friend's plight. And the older woman didn't miss the opportunity to slap him, too. Catching these children off-guard is rare as they've been trained and drilled by their fathers since they were young. But then the smiles of the young boys turned into worried frowns, prompting Fuuka to look at their sight's direction.

"Wah, it's Mr. Aston," said Masahiro.

"Will you be okay, Miss Fuuka?" asked Gekki.

Instead it was Aston who answered, "She'll be fine with me." He snapped his head to the side, signalling the boys to practically get lost. Masahiro followed through and got on the pickup truck while Gekki competed on a glaring game. It was light blue against green.

But Masahiro cut him off. "Gekki, let's go! Your mom's waiting for us." They left on the truck with everything they purchased.

"What brings you here in the commercial district, Mr. Aston?" Fuuka smiled as she stared straight into Aston's eyes.

"I'm here to check on our merchandise segments and see if this establishment is treating our products well," he drawled off, knowing that such things are boring stuff. Yet Fuuka smiled still and further asked questions on how he does exactly that. "It's easy really. Just go to the aisle and inspect a single item," causing the woman to giggle.

"Isn't that skipping work?"

"It's not."

"Yes, it is." She giggled again, this time scoring her a sweet smile from the perpetual frowner. It pricked her heart, furthering her longing for the man. She sighed.

'I am not dreaming, right?'

* * *

Bloom beautifully on the battlefield.

Thanks for reading this far.


	5. Chapter 5

There is nothing sweeter than raising your enemies' hopes and then crushing it beneath your feet. That's what Sunrise did last week. As if that wasn't enough, they are going to make everyone die. Although, the show pretty much told me that it was like that to begin with, I just couldn't stop hoping, yeah? Because to live is to hope.

Damn it Sunrise and the creators of Gundam IBO. Although thank you for making the Gundam Flauros and the Grimgerde, pretty nice model kits if you ask me, while the Full City was a pain in the ass.

Enjoy!

* * *

Aston was impressed when more of the reports came to him. Not only was the woman who claimed him to be a reincarnation of a dead friend a successful teacher, she was also an upstanding citizen of Chryse, often working as a helper in Sakura Pretzel's farm alongside the Devil of Mars. "Even her weekends are dedicated to community work."

"Sir?" his bodyguard asked as he took back the tablet. "Should I ready the car?" to which Aston nodded. They then drove to Tekkadan's base for Aston's weekly playtime with the space rats. There he met a flaxen-haired man with droopy eyes. His stare was unnerving and Aston couldn't take it anymore.

"What do you want?"

Derma snorted as a response. "Nothing really. It's just that, you don't see a ghost everyday." He then patted Aston's shoulder and made his way as he would.

Aston frowned. Of course, there were others who knew the other Aston, the dead Aston. "What's your name? Were you close to him a long time ago?"

"Yeah, a bit. I'm Derma Altland, by the way." Then Derma walked away, not turning back.

"Another Altland, huh." The dark-haired young man then turned around and headed to the boss's office.

* * *

"You're here again?" Orga sized the young man. He doesn't know what to do with him although the money that Aston pays helps the little children. Legitimate jobs don't pay that well after all. "You know, you're the bad kind of rich people."

Yet Aston continued to stare at the wall. He was waiting for his escorts to come pick him up for a round of paintball. "So they say."

A ring from the telephone at the desk startled them both. Orga immediately answered, hoping that it would be the escorts that they were both waiting for. "Where are you guys? Your client is already here. What?"

"Well?"

Orga sighed. The money won't flow in today. "They can't play with you."

"Why not?"

"They're farming."

Tilling the land, planting seeds, watering the crops and harvesting, all of these swirled in Aston's head as soon as he heard the word from the boss's lips. He'd never done it before, not even as a hobby. There was a twinkle in his eyes, "Farming?"

* * *

"This place will be good for you, young master!" squealed the woman that was Aston's maid. She watched her young master grow out of his diapers. "Oh, what a romantic place! You should invite your lady friend..." then she made smooching sounds to which the young man rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please..." grumbled Aston. Another sigh emerged from his nose when he saw a familiar black-haired, blue-eyed boy.

"You're one resilient bastard..." hissed Gekki as he picked up the client by the road. Aston merely smirked at him. "This is our family's farm. If you're gonna help you better not get in the way." But he was quickly hit on the head by a short woman. The others quickly learned their relationship, "Mom!"

"Hello. So you're Fuuka's friend?" Atra held out a hand after she removed her gloves and dusted her hand against her pant leg. "It's funny. You paid us so you can work for us. I'd give everything for that!"

Another black-haired male entered the scene. He had the same light blue eyes as Gekki. That wasn't the only thing that was similar. "Who's this?" Mikazuki racked his brain as the dark brown hair and green eyes combination stared him in the face. He had seen something like it before. There was something missing; he couldn't put his finger on it.

"He's a Tekkadan client, pops," answered Gekki, shocking the other party.

Aston's green eyes grew big in shock. He couldn't believe that such a short man was that old. Not only that but the Alaya interface and the long cord that traveled far surprised him; the rumors about the Devil of Mars were true. "You're his father?" asked the green-eyed lad.

Mikazuki raised a brow. He was thinking if the question was a trick question. "Yeah, I am."

Aston then shook his head, "It's just that I didn't think that such a brat as him," he pointed at Gekki, "Would have an impressive father is all." Aston followed it with a smirk towards the younger boy's direction, further pissing him off. As the two young males competed in a glaring game, a truck full of children stopped by them. The clamor went past as the others were busy prying the two from one another.

Fuuka was mildly surprised. "Aston?" breaking off the young man's focus on his enemy. "What are you doing here? Not land acquisition, I hope."

Aston shook his head and pointed at the children. "These guys were supposed to play with me but they had to help out in here. Thought I should do the same to pass the time." Then he turned to the wide green fields of corn. "I don't mind spending some time here. It reminds me of Earth."

Fuuka sidled to him and enjoyed the scenery as well. Until the people around them started teasing.

"Kiss!" shouted Atra and the children, making Fuuka uncomfortable around Aston.

"Oh, stop it!" then she chased everyone off until they tired themselves of laughter.

"You really look like him," spoke Mikazuki. It took him a while to remember where he'd seen such green eyes. With Fuuka arriving and her standing with Aston side by side, Mikazuki instantly recalled that day back on Earth. They weren't able to take out the corpse on the same day that the seize-fire was raised. They had to pry open the hatch and then cut off the metal beam that impaled Aston. After which Takaki mourned with the corpse in his arms, apologizing over and over. Mikazuki remembered how blood had oozed out of the hatch and how stench of death had taken over the inside of the mobile suit. It reminded him of Biscuit's death. He scratched his back, around the Alaya interface. "Must be hard trying to live up to his name."

"Yeah. I'm trying my best to die everyday." Aston joked. It was not funny to joke about the dead; they can complain once he's dead though. With a smile, he watched Fuuka gather the baskets with the children. She looked happy and carefree.

* * *

Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

Lafter grinned from ear to ear as she observed the green eyed man in front of her. True to her family's description of the man, the older Aston did look like her son and moreso of the dead brother-in-law. If this one reincarnated just fine, she was happy to know that her other loved ones are fine, too. "Wow," Lafter pinched Aston's left cheek. "All you need is a scar! But I guess this is better, huh. It's nice knowing that my little Aston will grow up to be such a handsome guy!" Then the woman went back to her muscleman husband, squeezing his bulky arm with excitement.

Aston rubbed his sore cheek. "Uh, thanks?"

"So, what are you doing here?" Lafter had a mischievous smile. "Here to pick someone up?"

The three were standing in the lobby. Just as Akihiro was escorting his wife, Lafter, out of the complex, they stumbled upon the grown-up Aston.

"Yeah, I was," was Aston's unflourished answer.

"And who would that be?" she sniggered.

"I'm waiting for Fuuka Uno."

Lafter then puffed her cheeks. For a woman her age, she hasn't given up on looking cute. "You're no fun! You don't even blush or anything! Even my husband blushes once in a while! You're stonier than I thought!"

But Aston only scrunched his brows, unsure what the older woman wanted to happen. True, they kissed once, but that doesn't mean he was supposed to be starry eyed whenever his belle came up in a conversation. Nevertheless, he's never met such colorful people in his life. Everything used to be drab. He looked at Akihiro, asking for help, but the older man had no idea either.

Bummed out of the placid younger man, Lafter put her hands on her hips, "Oh well... what's taking our little one so long?"

"Are you waiting for someone, too?" asked Aston, hoping to pass the time.

"Oh, so you know small talk, eh?"

"Of course, I do. It's a skill that you have to learn early on in my line of business."

Lafter smiled. She can't help but compare him to her deceased brother-in-law. "I'm waiting for my little Aston." Then she was thoughtful. Turning to Akihiro, who had been silent all throughout the conversation, Lafter gave him a wink. "Nicknames! We need nicknames!"

Aston was horrified at the thought of receiving a nickname from the Altlands.

Good thing it wasn't for him. "We should give our little one a nickname, otherwise it gets confusing when both of them are around," Lafter pointed at the green-eyed man with them. She grinned again.

Akihiro was stunned. His eyes were blank for a second. "Tony sounds good," he said after thinking for a bit.

Again, Lafter latched onto her husband's arm and hugged the life out of it. "I was thinking that, too!" Her giddiness died down soon. "So, when are you visiting us?"

Aston looked behind him and then to the side. "Huh, me?" Incredulous.

The blond woman laughed at him. "Yeah, you! Dummy! Who else could there be?"

"Oh, Mr. Aston will visit us at home? That sounds good." All of a sudden Masahiro appeared in the lobby, still in his school uniform. Clinging onto him was a beautiful, brown-haired girl with chestnut eyes.

The brunette girl pouted, "Hey, aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Mr. Aston, this is Emi Shino. Emi, this is Mr. Aston."

Aston looked at the girl from top to toe. Her chestnut eyes are a feast. Not only that but she looks like a model. "Shino? Are you related to the drill trainer?" They'd met a few times when Aston paid to play paintball or had some hand-to-hand training. Norba Shino didn't come off as a family man.

"Yeah, Shino's my old man," answered Emi with a sweet smile. The lack of respect confused Aston, although it wouldn't be far from reality that Norba Shino wouldn't want to be called 'Dad'.

Little Aston, or better yet, Tony, ran from inside the Tekkadan complex and into the lobby where his family was waiting for him. "Mom! Whoa, you're already here, big bro! And Emi, too!" The little child walked around, asking to be petted by everyone. However, his bigger version was reluctant. "You don't want to pet me?" Innocent green eyes begged.

Instead, it was Fuuka who petted him. "Now, now, Aston. What did I say about being pushy?"

"Don't?" the child answered her with such big and glittering eyes that Fuuka couldn't help but "Awww..."

Lafter then beckoned her green-eyed child. "Hey, hey, Dad and I thought of something. You know, how both of you have the same name?" The child nodded. "Good, good, we thought of a nickname for you so we can tell you apart! How does Tony sound? Do you want to be called Tony?"

Tony laughed, "Yeah, Tony sounds nice!"

"Aw, you are such a good boy!" Lafter gave the child a bear hug. "How about some ice cream?"

"You're spoiling him." Yet Akihiro was smiling.

* * *

Aston has become a usual playmate for the children at the Tekkadan base. He's been slowly progressing at war games and anti-personnel combat against the space rats that the military group picked up a month ago from some pirates they put down. At first he had shown great distaste at seeing the small children learning how to kill others but he realized that it was the same wherever these children ended up. Just like a spider dies when you take it out of its environment, the space rats were the same. Mainly because they knew no other way and they were never valued outside of that skill set.

"Eh, you're playing with us again, Mr. Aston?" Masahiro is always surprised to see the green-eyed man in the run down Tekkadan base, despite the latter being there almost every weekend. He had surmised that Aston was only there to impress Fuuka but now that the guy's enthusiastically putting on a soft vest, Masahiro couldn't help but grin at the fact that the older man was having fun with them. He then turned to the little Aston who was clipping together the clasps of his own armor. Paint balls can still hurt. "Let me help you with that, lil bro."

Gekki checked his ammo and his equipment, all complete. "He's just going to drag us down as usual," prompting a glare from the older man. "You know, businessmen like you don't belong here." He then adjusted his leather bracelet that was made by his mother, shoving it under his glove. "Besides, it's so confusing with two Astons around."

The big and small versions looked at each other; stern ones glared at big sweet orbs of innocence.

Masahiro laughed as he picked up his gun. "Lil bro, make sure you get more than Mr. Aston, 'kay? Show him what the Altlands are made of." His little brother nodded furiously and then adjusted the strap of his gun over his shoulder. It was just a game but they were getting pumped up. "As for me, I'm going to give Dean a massive beat down."

The bigger Aston took up the challenge. "I won't tarnish my family name either."

"You two," Gekki began and then he smirked, "Always say that but you end up falling on your asses."

* * *

Fuuka was both angry and happy. First, she was happy because Aston wore a huge grin on his paint-smeared face; second, she was angry because she, too, had paint across her face. And she still had to teach the Tekkadan kids how to write. There is not enough time to get the paint off. "Aston!"

The man in question then picked up his smaller version, who then applied a streak of bright red paint on Fuuka's face.

"Ah, that's a beautiful choice of color, mini-me. Green and red are opposite and contrasting. I say the composition is perfect," babbled Aston, mimicking an art critic. "Maybe we should get a shot of that and have it hung in my office."

"Oh, you two!" Fuuka couldn't get angry, not for long anyway. Her frown soon turned into a smile as she watched Aston laugh. Gekki, on the other hand, took it as a chance to put a huge chunk of blue paint on Fuuka's palm and directed her to put it on the older man's face. The blond agreed with gusto. With one fell swoop, she made a blue stripe on both Astons' faces and laughed her ass off. The child made a sour face upon realizing that he has been dealt an equal retribution.

"Hey, a woman's not supposed to laugh like that," chided the older Aston.

* * *

Yeah, yeah, I know. It's a sweet escape because she's already dead. That's as far as my ship goes. Thanks, Sunrise.


	7. Chapter 7

"You're back early," Takaki spoke from the kitchen. He was working hard to prepare a good dinner. For two only, that is. He had not anticipated that his sister would have brought along the phantom of the past. He was surprised, and scared.

The others' deaths and their blank stares from the cockpits of their machines... Their mangled bodies that broke more as they are pulled out from the misshapen iron caskets that are mobile suits... The warmth of his face on his hand... the blood that flowed down his face... the tears he shed when he regretted his death... Fleeting phantom sensations replayed by his mind paralyzed him. An unpleasant shudder crawled on Takaki's skin. Yet the hot fire soon brought him back to Mars.

"Oh crap!" The blond man scrambled as the pain registered in his hands. His sister immediately approached, worry visible in her features. But everything was alright; everything had to be alright. Takaki hissed. It wasn't that big a burn. It wasn't even a burn. He laughed nervously. "I'm fine, Fuuka." Even the quickest glances at Aston's face reminded him of a past that should have been long forgotten.

"Well, if you say so..." and she began with the plates as she set a table for three.

Although there wasn't enough, Fuuka, Takaki and Aston were all fulfilled with the hearty meal and good conversation. The older brother was holding out well despite his internal conflicts while the younger sister was overjoyed to see what could have been if not for the incident that happened almost twenty years ago. Her brother, Takaki, cheerfully chatting with their friend and her love, Aston, was just a dream until they met again on Mars. Fuuka contently nodded her head, laying low on her arms, and closed her eyes with a smile on her face.

Takaki placed a hand on her shoulder while Aston gently touched her cheek and chuckled, "She's out."

* * *

Fuuka awoke to clattering of pans and utensils and as she raised her head, her brain started to recognize where she was. She was at their home at Edmonton, the same small flat. Her hands stretched forward, the hard surface of the table restarting her skin's sensation. To her side was the kitchen where Takaki was busy preparing dinner. The young girl looked around and raised her head to peek at the couch; there was no one there aside from the glaring sunset shining through the window.

It was the same old, single room flat.

"I didn't wake you up. You looked like you were enjoying your sleep." Takaki smiled as he continued to cook.

Fuuka looked at her brother; he was in his early twenties. And her body was small in some places despite her expectations. It was then that it hit her. Hard. Her heart was filled with intense nostalgia and pain because of the fact that her dreams were nothing but dreams. And they would stay that way. The sixteen year old girl began to bawl, letting the pent up sadness and grave disappointment out. Her brother rushed to her with a worried caress.

"What's wrong, Fuuka?"

She sniffled against his apron. Sharp, green eyes haunted her in her sleep. Fuuka wanted to tell her brother so much what caused her to cry but doing so will upset Takaki as well. "I... had a bad dream..." Hope happened to her, only to be taken away when she awoke to bitter reality.

"Oh? You never cried from nightmares. What has gotten into you?" Takaki knew what it was. There was no other thing that his little sister would cry to. "It must have been a very happy dream, huh?" He received a nod as an answer. It happened to him, too. He dreamt that the three of them all grew up together, led happy lives.

The next day, Fuuka hurriedly left school to her friends' chagrin. She walked briskly through the streets, recalling that there was a flower shop in the vicinity. The bell chimed as she pushed open the door of the establishment and the pretty woman at the counter smiled sweetly at her.

"Oh, what's a cute girl like you doing here? Shouldn't it be your boyfriend who's here?" the woman teased, bringing a wistful smile to the young girl's face. Yet Fuula shook her head. Her smile soon turned into sorrowful longing as she looked at the flowers that surrounded her. The woman was quick to notice the sadness. "I'm sorry..."

"It's alright. He's been dead for more than ten years anyway." She picked out the immaculately white amaryllis out of the other white roses, chrysanthemums and orchids. "I don't know how it happened... but it did." Fuuka smiled again. Sometimes there is a satisfying feeling when you tell your problems to a complete stranger; they are unbiased when they tell you what they think. Besides, you'll never see them again. "I fell in love with his memory." The flower petals felt like crummy, wet palms, just like when Aston held her hand back then when he led her home.

"Maybe someday you'll find a man like him," then the lady took three flowers and wrapped them.

Young Fuuka stood by Aston's grave as the wind gently blew her long, wavy, two-toned hair. She smiled as the petals of the amaryllis danced with the wind. "I wish... we could meet again..."

* * *

That's that! Although I had a lot of ideas for this, I had to cut it short as it was becoming too cheesy. This marks this story as complete. Thank you for reading.

Regards,

K


End file.
